I'm Here For You
by Sharon10
Summary: Nora Helps Jessica Deal With Nash's Death. Jessica, In Turn Helps Nora Leave Her Father For Good. Involves Some Clint Bashing So It is REALLY Not For Clint Fans. Nora/Jessica Friendship One Shot.


Summary: Nora Helps Jessica Deal with Nash's Death. Jessica, In Turn, Helps Nora Leave her father for good. Not For Clint Fans.

**I'm Here For You- Nora and Jessica One Shot**

She was staring out the window of the loft when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of the woman who had been like second mother to her for years and for some reason she felt at peace. Nora handed her a cup of tea and they sat down at the couch.

Jessica: Were you here all night? Nora, you didn't have to stay? You look exhausted.

Nora: I couldn't bare to leave without making sure you were all right. And then when you finally fell asleep, I wanted to make sure you didn't wake up alone because I know how that is.

Jessica: You took care of me last night didn't you? I don't remember much about those first moments because they're all still a blur to me but I do remember you taking me away after I broke down. You were the one who put me to bed and watched over me weren't you? I remember bits of pieces of someone there. I remember singing.

Nora: I'm sorry I had to saddle you with that

They both laughed slightly.

Nora: I didn't know what I could say or do without having it seem stupid or useless.

Jessica: Nora… you're not useless and you're not stupid. No matter how my father makes you feel, you're none of those things. You reached out to me when no one else did and you got through to me when no one else tried. Thank you for being there even when I tried to push you away.

Nora: I know what that's like. You want to handle things on your own. You want to be so strong that you don't have to admit that you really need someone. Sometimes as hard as it is you have to just LET someone in. I learned that lesson the hard way. I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did so I stayed.

Jessica: I'm glad you did. You've been like a second mother to me for most of my life and even after you and Uncle Bo broke up, you were still there… you still took care of me. Why Nora? Why were you there when you didn't have to be? When it would have been easier to bail on this whole family?

Nora: It never would have been easy to bail. I love you Jess. You taught me what it was like to be part of a real family. All of you did. The Buchanan's are my family, whether I'm part of it or not.

Jessica: You're part of it Nora. You're Matthew's mother. And you're important to a lot of people in this family, including me. Thank you for always being there… even when you think we don't want it.

Nora(Pausing): Look, Jessica, I'm not going to insult your intelligence by saying that I understand because I don't. I've never lost someone in such a horrible way and I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through.

Jessica: But you have lost someone haven't you? Nora, you've lost out in love more times then just about anyone I know. And you've been lied to about your own life in probably every way imaginable. I think that warrants a little bit of understanding don't you?

Nora: Yeah I get it. I have loved men in my life who have turned out to be nothing but first class SOB's. And I get what you're going through with Natalie because my own sister has practically turned her back on me.

Jessica: for what?

Nora: Oh for nothing that makes any sense. She just thinks she knows everything about everyone and since I wasn't the perfect little image she had dredged up, she figured it was better to not speak at all. (Pause) For what its worth… I think Natalie was wrong. And I'm sorry that Nash had to die for her mistakes. You didn't deserve that kind of pain and I want you to know that if you ever need anything I'm here for you.

Jessica: You always have been. (Pause) And Nora…I hope you don't think I'm over stepping here but I have to ask. Who's going to be there for you? I know what my father did and I think it's rotten.

Nora: I'm sorry for bringing my problems to you at a time like this.

Jessica: Don't be. You stood up to my dad for ME and what did you get in return? Not a damn thing. All you got was more pain and misery.

Nora: I can handle you're father Jessica.

Jessica: I know you can. You're one of the strongest people know. And you've handled more pain and misery then anyone has a right to go through. You always stand back up. (She reached out and took her hand) But you're living in a nightmare Nora. And if you stay with him, things are going to get worse. You need to get the hell out of dodge before you loose more then you're dignity.

Nora: I think I already have.

Jessica: No, Nora. You haven't lost what's most important. You're still here. And you're fighting back. (Pause) My dad has turned into someone I hardly even recognize and I don't want you being caught in the cross fires.

Nora: What if I told you that I was scared?

Jessica: I didn't think you were scared of anything. You're one of the strongest people I know.

Nora: Who's had to put up with a man who does horrible things to her. I can't live in that house Jess. But I'm scared to leave because I don't know where to go and I don't want him to follow me. I won't put Matthew in that kind of danger. And I can't be sure that he won't try to MAKE me stay.

Jessica: First of all, you can ALWAYS stay with me. You and Matthew can BOTH stay here for as long as you want. And second of all, I think what you need is someone to HELP you move out.

Nora: Are you saying what I think you're saying? You would really go against you're father for ME?

Jessica: You helped me when I needed you Nora. You took my side after Nash died and I KNOW how hard that was for you. So now I'm going to do something for you… I'm going to help you get away from my father. I love him but I DON'T condone what he did to you. And I won't let him push you around one more time. Then we're both going to come back here and talk about what we're going to do next.

Nora: I haven't got a clue what I'm going to do tomorrow, much less next week.

Jessica: Neither Do I. That makes us two peas in a pod.

They both started to laugh slightly when Jessica got up and gave Nora a kiss on the head.

Jessica: Thanks for being the one person I can count on. I love you.

Nora: I love you too. And we both deserve better then the hand we were dealt.

Jessica: Yes we do. So we're just going to play a different game from now on.

After Jessica left, Nora put her head in her hands and cried. When Jessica came back, they hopped in Jessica's shiny new Red Sports car and went up to the mansion. Thankfully Clint wasn't there so Nora and Jessica took everything from the house and loaded it in boxes. They were putting it in the car when he arrived. Jessica told Nora to get in the car and she would handle this. She hesitated but eventually decided to give Jessica a chance to talk ton her father alone.

Jessica: Hello Daddy…

Clint: Where are you two going?

Jessica: Oh nowhere you need to know. You have hurt that woman for the last time.

Clint: Isn't that HER choice?

Jessica: Oh it IS her choice. I'm just making sure you don't get it in your head to come after her. What Nora does is no longer you're concern.

Nora looked out the window at the man she once believed in and for the first time she felt a sense of relief. She got out and stood next to Jessica.

Nora: Just so you know, I CAN handle you. I'm not this weak pansy you wanted to turn me into. I'm my own woman and I'm strong. That's why I'm leaving you. What you did to me is despicable and I won't stand for it any longer.

Jessica: I think she told you don't you? (Pause) And by the way daddy…being family doesn't mean you get free rein to hurt the people I care about. Stay away from Nora and Matthew or I'll have a restraining order taken out on you.

Clint: You would do that to me?

Jessica: If it meant they'd be safe, you bet I would.

Nora and Jessica turned to leave when Clint tried to get Nora to look at him. She was avoiding his eyes, scared to death of what he would do to her now.

Clint: Nora, Wait…

Nora: It's over Clint. You killed it. Now stay away from me and my son or I'll make you wish you had.

They said nothing more as they got in the car and Clint was forced to watch her leave his life for good.

After they got back to the house, Jessica pulled out a carton of ice cream and they took turns eating from the carton and dishing about their lost loves. It was during this moment that Jessica realized that as much as she missed Nash, she would be ok and so would the woman who was sitting next to her. They had each other now and somehow they would find a way to survive the pain of betrayal. Because, after all, they were strong women and strong women never broke.

THE END


End file.
